The Hobbit (READER INSERTS)
by pinuppussycat
Summary: READER INSERTS with any lotr/hobbit characters really. I just couldn't think of a title. YAY SMUT featured: kilixreader, and ThranduilxReader and now also throinxreader. Sorry I can't think of a title...
1. KilixReader

When he kissed you you felt tingling move up and down your body. His hands drew you in closer to himself and you felt almost light headed how easily he moved you around. his hands gripped the back of your hair as he laid his mouth against your skin again. At first it was your lips, moving down the side of your neck, to the front of your collarbones. His lips were light and feathery as the moved along you, up back to your lips. His breath became ragged as you pressed yourself to him even more. You just couldn't get close enough. Was there even space left between you two? You couldn't not tell, you just wanted to feel the warmth emanating off him and soak up with your own skin. His kisses grew rougher when he realized your silent invitation. He spun you around and hastily undid your bodice, pushing it down and off of you. His hands were hot and rough to the tough. With one hand he held you against him, cupping your breast, and with the other he traced his fingers down your stomach. His fingers traced just under your stomach teasingly then back up to your neck. He held you jaw carefully, moving it so he could plant his lips on your throat a few more times. He pushed you on to the bed in front of you both and tore his own garments off, just as feverishly as he had to yours. The sight of him, staring at you so intensely made you hungry for him. He perched himself over you and continued to kiss your lips, biting down slightly. Your arms locked around his neck, begging him to continue, but he stopped and grinned darkly. He pulled your arms away from him. He held your wrists tightly in one hand over your head and with the other he moved slowly down the center of your stomach again, and then even after a short pause, further. You began to breathe more heavily now from excitement and anticipation. His hand began to move against you, up and down slightly, then with one finger, he pushed it inside of you and you let out a whimper of relief and pleasure. His eyes were locked onto yours still, as he slipped another finger in. He continued to play with you, thumbing your clit as you et out sighs or want. You managed to form a whisper "please". He released your hands and moved himself between your thighs. The sight of him down there made you grow wet, even without his touch. He pressed his lips against you as you shut your eyes. His tongue traced over your clit and with in minutes of him working you with his mouth you were shaking. Suddenly you felt something push inside you, hard and hot. He noticed the surprise on your face and slowly pulled himself out before pushing back inside you harder. You couldnt help but moan. It hurt but you didnt want the pain to stop, it was fueling you. You began slowly and soon began to quicken his thrusts. Strands of hair clung to his face with sweat as he pushed himself deep inside you. You were gripping the bedsheets, bringing yourself closer to the brink of ecstasy. His breath was loud as he grit his teeth, filling you up as you both moaned with relief. He lay on top of you for a moment, try to catch his breath. You wrapped your arms around him holding on to him once more, soaking up his heat, still dizzy from pleasure

**Aaaaaand that's all I feel like doing right now hahaha Sorry I got lazy at the end. **


	2. KilixReader 2

His stubble felt rough against your cheek but that didn't matter; what did matter was how you felt the need to devour each other, but never seeming close enough. Everything was a heated blur and the only thing you were aware of was him. His hands roaming your body feverishly, desperate to clutch the skin underneath. His lips painting your chest and neck with hot breaths and nibbles. You easily fall weak to his touch as he grabs a fist of your hair, bring your mouth to his. He's practically carrying your weight in his while his knee is pressed between your legs. In moments he has you pinned to the wall, hoisting you up on his hips. You grow anxious when his mouth isn't on you as he brings his lips closer to your ears and whispers in a ragged breath how much he wants you, how much he needs you. Before he can get his last words out, you're already pulling at the fabric on his chest. He's fumbling with the strings of your bodice, eager to strip you down. You're no longer hanging onto him, you kneel to start undoing his pants but he stops you when he grabs your wrists. You look up almost hurt he's keeping what you want the most out of reach.

"tsk tsk" he shales his head at the for, of a dark forming.

He guides you up to your feet and you pout, hesitant with his intent. He stands behind you as he runs his calloused hands over your smooth body. One hand wrapped around your naked form, holding you close to him, the other caressing every turn and curve. He begins at your neck, slowly moving down to your collarbones, over your breasts, pinching the peaks of your nipples between his fingers. You whimper in pleasure and Impatience at his teasing. He passes your stomach and works his way down one of your thighs, pulling his hand more inward and then up to where you've been dying to feels his hands most. He presses one finger against your clit and Starks stroking you slowly. Just as you relax to the rhythm at which his fingers are working, you feel one slip inside you. He smiles as you let out a small moan. He crouches down, kissing your stomach softly, moving around your navel. Hes pressing his lips against you, helping his hands, forcing you to tremble with pleasure. Your sighs and whimpers grow louder. Please don't let this stop! Somehow he senses this, and hauls abruptly. He smiles at your frustration and moves back behind you once more.

"hands on the wall" he orders

You quickly oblige. He scoots your legs apart as he forces your back down. His strength is apparent when he does this, you mold in his hands almost too easily. At this point your bent, hands to the wall, excited and scared. He grabs a handful of your ass and gives squeezes before quickly slapping the cheek. You don't have to turn your head to hear the sound of his pants becoming undone and sliding down his sculpted legs. He spanks you again, leaving your ass pink and slightly tender. His fingers run against the entrance between your thighs. Your wet with anticipation and he seems to be fueled by your desire for him to keep his demanding hands on you. You feel the blunt head of his length pressed against you. It seems like forever until he finally pushes himself inside. He lets out a low groan of satisfaction. He thrusts a few times slowly but quickens his pace with no hesitation. He pounding inside you, pulsing and wet, you can't help but to cry out his name and give in entirely to the ecstasy he's bringing you. Every now and again between your faltering breaths you can hear him grunting, enjoying his work. He's gripping your hips tightly in his hands, grinding against you. As his nails dig into your flesh slightly, You start to pull a hand down from the wall and reach to touch yourself to bring yourself deeper in the pleasure he's pushin you in. He sees this at once and becomes stern once more, melting you with his dominant voice.

"did I tell you to take your hand off? Did I say you can touch yourself?"

You're quiet "n-no"

He grabs your hand and holds it against the wall tightly, but slides the other hand from your

Ur hip down to continue what you had tried to start. The constant pounding and stroking makes you cry out more than before. You're drunk off his body moving in sync with yours, bring you to the edge of deep pleasure. You can feel yourself about to climax, and arch your back, digging pushing yourself against him as hard as you can. He goes into a frenzy from your reaction and drives himself to move faster and deeper. He comes moments after you, leaving you both out of breath and shaking. He slumps against you, holding you against the wall you had been scratching at. He pulls you close against him and kisses you softer than before. His lips are light and feather against the feeling of sweat in your shoulder. You manage to maneuver your way around to face him, locking your arms around each other. He's kissing your lips tenderly, but with the sane passion. He pulls you over to the bed you've neglected during this whole escapade. He's wrapped around you, tangling his arms around your body, holding you just as fiercely and tight. You curl up in his arms, allowing him to take to the curves your bodies form. he whispers gently to you:

"you're mine" he whispers gently to you.

**Gues who wrote this while working the salon floor between clients? Oh ho ho, it's me that's who. Someone came up to me during the part with the nipple pinching and was like OOH WHATRE YOU WRITING ABOUT?! **

**"just journaling..."**

**This could really be anyone I guess,nut the thought of Kiand pleases me so...there. **


	3. ThranduilxReader

You were scared and run down. No, you were far too exhausted to be truly scared. You felt more or less imprisoned in this elvish palace, although you were technically a prisoner indeed, but your "call was too lavish" for you to consider yourself a true prisoner. How long would you wait here? Scrubbed sore and cleaner than thought possible, you lay on the bed provided for you desperate for sleep. Your eyes grew heavier and filled your mind with darkness as you slipped away to sleep.

You next awoke hearing quiet mutterings outside your door. Guards, probably. Surely no time had past between the quiet mutters and the sudden swinging open of the door to your room. A tall, slender man entered your room, dressed in dark blue robes.

"The king will see you at once" he eyed you up and down " after you've been dressed of course.."

He seemed unimpressed by you, though you could not blame him. Almost as soon as he left, another body appeared, this time a woman, similarly dressed. She carried with her light green robes, assuming for you. She barely spoke while she dressed you. You felt uncomfortable being stripped down and then dressed back up like a doll by a stranger. After dressing you she immediately sat you down and began brushing and adding braids to your hair. What was going on? Were you a guest or a prisoner? Why did you have to play makeover with these elvish captors anyways?

The woman hurried you out the door, and the previous man had returned, waiting to escort you off to where ever it was you were "ordered" to be. Down several hallways and a few steps every now and again, you finally arrived to a large room, elaborately decorated. The main attraction: a large, beautiful throne made of ... At the head of the room. Several feet away there was a long table, decorated with plates among plates of delis ions steaming food.

"Sit." a strong voice from the opposite end of the table caught your attention "please" .

You did as you were told. The body belonging to the commanding voice belonged to another tall, slender elf. This one however was much more beautiful than any of the other faces you've seen so far in passing. He had angled features, with strong dark brows and long golden hair. His eyes were piercing, even from far away tYou could feel their gaze on you like a cold wind.

"please, help yourself" he gestured politely at the mounds of food in front of you. "wine, perhaps?"

Before oh could think to respond a hand came out of nowhere pouring a goblet of a dark wine, and filling your plate. You looked back across to the man across you. He ate politely and quietly. Every movement he mad was graceful, from the snap of his fingers to the way he cut the meat on his plate. You were starving and made no hesitation to start eating once your plate had been filled. You felt touch and jagged on your own movements compared to the man,. You tried to be as polite and dainty as your hunger could allow. You sipped the goblet in a large gulp at first, then slowed into small sips. It was strong, but so sweet and light.

"Of course you're wondering who I am, correct?" he began

You only nodded

"I am the king this land; the king of Mirkwood. I am Thranduil." his words echoed throughout the hall. "I should have you know that if my men hadnt have taken you back after slaughtering a pack of orcs, you would have died at the hands of those creatures. You owe me your life."

Your lips parted but no words slipped out. You were surprised but still not ready to give out your trust so freely, be it captoAndorra savours. Thranduil let a smug grin form on his face. Thinking became more of a task, you had to focus on him with a bit more effort. What was this? The wine going to your head already?

"I.. Um thank you. I.. I-" you began finally

"You do not have to speak, I'm sure you're still _very_ tired."

"No, I..I slept plenty already"

He raised a brow "oh, is that right?"

You nodded again. At first that smug, proud smile disappeared but moments in silence later, a new and darker one appeared. Your eyes met for what felt like the longest few seconds. It made you shiver.

"Well I'm sure you stil need plenty more, after what you've been through. I believe I know a sure way to guaruntee an easy slumber for you" he stood up swiftly without a noise. "you will follow me".

He began walking the rest of the length of the room. You were hesitant at first, but still rose to your feet as well. He paused for a moment, barely turning his head back. A hand urged you on the shoulder to continue after Thranduil. You followed and thranduil resumedPhil's pace. The man that had escorted you to supper was behind you again, the hand that encouraged You to follow. Again you were making your way behind the Elvin King, through long and twisting hallways and up a set of stairs. You entered a room immediate as soon as you were inside, the doors behind you closed. You spun around in surprise to see the large doors sealed with the third part of the company gone.

You looked back around and Thranduil stood only inches away. His arms folded behind his back, smile gone once more, he looked down at you, as though interested.

"This evening I remind you that your life is mine. You're mine now. Do you understand?"

Your head was heavy but you were determined to come off as unaffected as possible. "I am..I mean I uh... You-"

He held your chin lightly in his hand to direct your face up towards his. He repeated more sternly "_do you understand_?"

"Yes"

"Yes _what_?"

"Uh.. Yes sir.."you weren't sure if this was the appropriate answer he was looking for but he seemed satisfied.

His eyes flickered up and down your body stopping at your lips for several moments before looking bainto to your eyes. He turned you around pressing himself against you tightly. His lips were pressed against the shell of your ear, lightly tracing down your neck. You sighed and could feel his fingers working effortlessly to pull the robes and dressings away and to the floor. His hands were surprisingly warm against your skin, painted in goosebumps. His hands moved up to squeeze your breasts and his lips returned to your now exposed shoulder and up your neck. You turned yourself under his grip to face him, hands on his chest. You're not entirely sure why you made no effort to stop or question him, but you could not deny you liked it. You liked the fiery feeling his lips left on your skin. You liked the hot breath he left between his kisses. His eyes darted back and forth between yours before kissing you on the mouth, his arms wrapped around you, squeezing you against him.

"The bed." he ordered, looking over you.

You looked back to where he was looking. A marvelous, large bed detailed with gold waited for you. You made your way over and sat. He approached the foot of the bed and pulled his own robes off now. For being a thin man, he was still very fit: a broad chest, and sculpted arms and more. He climbed over you, forcing you on your back without a touch. His lips pressed against your chest, moving around your neck and jaw and cheeks. You held his face gently between your hands, eager for him to feed you more of his own lips. He locked his eyes on you, an intense and strong gaze. A hand moved down your stomach slowly and lightly like feathers. They rested between your legs, making you shudder. He grinned quickly before focusing on your face and reactions again. He slid one finger inside you, slowlyreleasing a sigh from his lips.

"Oh, my darling... You are already so wet for me."

A second finger eased into you and you let out a soft moan. He bang to work his hand at a steady pace. You purred under his touch. You pulled hisMIPS to yours and kissed hI'm with a bit of fierceness which took him by surprise at first, but then acted as an invitation. He pushed your legs farther apart, allowing himself to nest himself against you tighter. You felt the head of his length press against you before bluntly pushing himself inside. He began thrusting, at a quickening speed and force. He was in no mood to be gentle anymore. He was hungry for you. Your body. You felt a heat rising in you, building up and filling you with ectstacy. You begin pawing at his skin, desperate to bring him closer to you. Youre brought to the edge and cry out in pleasure as he continues to pound into you, only moments before he climaxes as well and releases a low groan. He kisses you again, with a long deep kiss before rolling over, managing to pull you into his embrace.

"My darling, my sweet blossom. You're all mine"

**Sorry it got really poopy during the end. It's late, I just wanted this finished and to finish watching the bbc okay. Also, I feel that there's not enough thranduil/lee pace appreciation out there haha**.** Oh and one more thing: wrote this on my iPad and it is changing half of my words oops **


	4. ThorinxReader

His eyes lit up like flames as you took a step back. You had really done it now. A glaring Thorin took a step towards you, jaw clenched. You realized he quickly had grown annoyed by your teasing and 'harmless pranks' but you had ignored the voice in the back of your head warning against all your ideas. Your smile melted off your face as quick as his mood had turned sour. Thorin threw down the pile of tinder and firewood he had been collecting with your assistance (or lack there of). You soon found yourself backing up, careful not to trip on the the lumpy forrest floor.

"Listen, Thorin... I was just joking...I didn't mean..."

Thorin had no time for your words as he had been advancing towards you as you retreated till your back smacked into a tree, stopping your pace. He continued, pressing his hands on either side of your head, enclosing you between himself and the bark.

"You think you were being cute and comical. Is acting foolish like a child what satisfies you?" HIs voice was low and stern  
You tried to make a noise of protest but no sound came out. His nostrils flared and you felt his hot breath plume against your skin.

"Then I shall teach you a less and show you what satisfies me" he growled in your ear.

All of a sudden you felt him hoist you over his shoulder, carrying you off to a clear spot on the forrest floor. You flailed about demanding release. Was he serious? Sure you had been acting a bit childish, but was this really necessary?

He sat on a fallen tree, laying you over his knee while you continued your attempt of escape. One hand held you steady against his lap, while the other yanked your dressings away to reveal your bare backside. Just as you had expected, he made a firm slap that made you yelp. Thorin placed his hand on the cheek he smacked, soothing the sting slightly, before smacking your cheek once more, leaving it pink. Again you let out a squeal of surprise at the sting.

"Hush now, or I may have to strike harder" He rubbed the stinging print he left again

You pressed your lips tightly together, determined to stay quiet. Your silence had not lasted long, however. He began to run his fingers against you, between your legs. You gasped at how gentle his rough fingers were being. One finger pressed against your entrance and pushed in. In and out, he began working on you. Slowly, he added another and you couldn't help but let out a whimper of pleasure. Thorins hands worked quicker, encouraging little shakes to emit from the rest of your body. He sensed the pleasure he was bringing you and stopped immediately.

"No!" you spoke as soon as his fingers left you alone. You were both a little surprise by your sudden protest. Thorin, more amused."I... please.."

"You want more? You're not satisfied?" he taunted, rolling you off his lap so you were left on your knees before him.

You bowed your head slightly embarrassed and nodded.

"Then you must earn it" You didn't have to look up to know a smirk had crawled onto his face.

He gestured his head down towards his lower half. You looked up as though asking if what you thought he just demanded was indeed what meant. He nodded, waiting for you to proceed.

You fumbled at the fabric of his breeches and gripped his already hard length in your hand. You cautiously began your work, allowing him to slip over your tongue. Thorin's hand rested at the crown of your head, encouraging you to keep pumping him into your mouth. You let your tongue play against the head of his cock as he let out soft groans.

"Enoug" he said, suddenly pulling you away.

You fell to your back and he was over you just as quickly.

"Do you want me to take you?" he asked, still grinning darkly.

You nodded, already wet with excitement "Please".

You could feel the blunt head of his cock rubbing against you before pushing in without warning. You moaned and the sudden pain and pleasure it filled you with. He was hunched over you, gritting his teeth as he continuously thrusted with the same ferocity he had started with. You couldn't help but to arch your back and cry out his name in pleasure which only encouraged him further. He pulled your hips up to his, letting you to wrap your legs around him. This allowed him to push in even deeper and fill you up. His rugged pants and your whimpers were the only sounds around you. Everything else around you seemed to blur. All that you could see was the Dwarf, hovering over you, filling you with ecstasy and bring you both closer to the edge. Your nails dug into his shoulders, leaving angry little moons in his skin. There was no helping it, you clung to him as you reached your peak, soon followed by him. Both, beaded with sweat and heavy breaths, he collapsed over you and you held on to him even tighter. Your stuttering and lack of words had not improved since this encounter began.

"I... Thorin... you-"

"Hush, still. Do not spoil this moment. Listen to the silence, and remember the lesson you were taught tonight"

You did as you were told, recalling the encounter that had just taken place. Sudden, scary, but still. satisfying.


End file.
